Te encontré
by xR-ISAxx
Summary: [ Esto es una historia corta una vez pasada las luchas; odio, venganza y todo lo demás en la actualidad del manga. ]


Titulo: Te encontré

Creadora: MiyanoKanna

Género: Romance, Smut, Lemon.

Serie: AKATSUKI NO YONA

Clasificación: +18

Extensión: OneShot

**[** Esto es una historia corta una vez pasada las luchas; odio, venganza y todo lo demás en la actualidad del manga. **]**

— Te encontré.

Al escuchar pronunciar esas palabras de una conocida y muy cercana voz no pude evitar estremecerme levemente mientras que sin sentir a esa persona, ya se encontraba abrazandome por detrás y comenzó a desvestirme.

Yona: A-Ah..! -soltó un leve gémido al notar como pasaba el joven la lengua desde la espalda hasta su cuello-

Hak: Hmm.. hime-sama, no... Yona. -mostrando una sonrisa picara susurró-

En plena oscuridad de la noche a la luz de una sola vela en un rincón de la habitación. Tan solo se sentía el tacto de los dos cuerpos desnudandose, el calor que proporcionaba el tocamiento del pelinegro hacía la joven, la llevaba a un estado de locura y pasión, tanto que hacía que estuviera mucho más ardiendo.

Hak: Yona.. admitelo. -le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba levemente los pechos de la joven-

Yona: a-a-admitirlo..? e-el q-qué? ahh... -susurró entre gémidos-

Hak: No voy a parar hasta que lo admitas y lo sabes jejejejeje -susurró al oído de la joven mientras esté iba bajando su mano acariciandola muy suavemente-

Yona: Uhmm... Hak yo.. -la joven susurró mientras asistia con su cabeza levemente-

Hak: Puedo tomar eso como un sí, eh? -expresó picaramente- Al fin lo admites finalmente, jejeje. -mirandola por un momento a los ojos y con un leve sonrojo comienza a besar los pechos y acariciandolos-

Yona: H-Hak yo no... yo no he dicho nada...! -gritó acalorada-

Hak: Entonces.. te parece mejor que paré ahora y nos olvidemos? -levantó la cabeza mientras decía aquello observandola-

Yona: … -la joven se quedó observandolo y pensando-

— Si es así, es cierto.. en parte llevas razón Hak. Tú siempre has estado a mi lado y sin importar cuanto tardase en darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Así que puedes tomar eso como un sí, no fallas nunca.

Hak: Hmm? -volteo la cabeza hacía un lado observando a la joven-

Yona: H-Hak, no dudaré más y iré de frente. -afirmó con su cabeza mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del pelinegro- Aishiteru! **(***_Te amo_**)** -gritó y se agarró con fuerza al joven mientras lo atraía hacía ella- quiero ser una contigo. -susurró a su oído-

Hak: Jejejejejejeejejejejeje.. no lo creo, es tan real que es dificil de creer.. -susurró al oído mientras que empezó a acariciar los pezones de la joven-

Comenzando a ver la exitación de la joven, el pelinegro siguió jugueteando con los pezones, besándolos después, introduciéndolos en su boca y empezó a rozarlos suavemente con la puntita de su lengua. Después de ir rozandolos más y más, empezó a chuparlos levemente, pero poniendo más y más velocidad. Abría su boca para que entrará más pecho, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro levemente. Acariciando levemente su pecho, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a hacía la vagina de la joven, introdució su lengua poco a poco y empezó a lamer levemente.

Mientras que la joven jadeaba con intensidad y se le escapaba algún gémido leve, el pelinegro lamía más y más rápido, introdujo un poco su lengua y comenzó a moverla dentro poco a poco con más rapidez, sacando y metiendo su lengua cada vez con más intensidad hasta llegar al climax donde la joven pelirroja llegó a correrse en la boca del pelinegro y este sonrió picaramente mientras se lamía el labio.

Yona: Ah..! Ah! Hak.. te amo. -susurró entre jadeos y un gémido mayor-

Hak: Ehh.. te estás volviendo , yo también.-sonrió picaramente mientras susurraba-

La joven pelirroja se levantó jadeando y miró hacía donde estaba el pelinegro, el cual esté le sugirió acercarse más a él.

Hak: Yona, sientate aquí. -dijo el pelinegro en un tono serio haciendole gesto con su mano-

Yona: Eh? A-Aquí? -dijo timidamente mientras se sentaba de espaldas al pelinegro-

Hak: Sí. Buena chica~ -susurró dulcemente abrazandola por detrás-

Yona: P-Puedo..? -se volteó hacía el joven susurrandole timidamente-

Hak: No necesitas ni preguntar, confío plenamente en tí. -respondió con plena seguridad sonriendole-

Poniendose de rodillas ante el pelinegro, pasó su lengua por el pene de este, poco a poco, llegando a pasarla de arriba para abajo, cada vez más rápido hasta que comienza a chupar llegando a meterselo completo en la boca, chupando más y más intensamente. La joven seguía chupando mientras que miraba de reojo sonrojada al pelinegro, este nervioso y sonrojado mientras que jadeaba acariciaba el cabello de esta llevandose un mechón hacía sus labios besandolo.

Ella seguía lamiendo el pene del pelinegro mientras que de repente paró, respiró sobre el y sonrió picaramente. Continúo lamiendo hacía arriba y abajo muy lentamente hasta llegar a humedecerlo más y más, comienza tocandole levemente los testículos, jugueteando levemente con ellos a la vez que chupaba con más intensidad su pene, el joven pelinegro se encontraba cada vez más excitado al punto de querer sujetar a la joven y hacer que parase en seco, está fue lo que hizo, parar en seco toda sonrojada.

Yona: Q-Qué..? Pasa algo Hak-?! -preguntó inquieta-

Hak: .. No aguanto más Yona, hagamoslo. -expresó mientras miraba sonrojado a la joven- ven, sientate aquí.

Yona: A-Aquí-?! -exclamó la joven poniendose más sonrojada, pero no tuvo problema para ir donde le indicó el joven-

Agarró por los brazos con mucha delicadeza a la joven tirandola hacía él, mientras ella por un momento se puso en cuclillas de espalda al joven, el pelinegro introdujo su pene en la vagina de la pelirroja. Suspiró y ella gemió de placer, iba aumentando el ritmo mientras que la joven entre gémidos y jadeos no paraba de susurrar "_te amo_", moviendose levemente sus brazos hacía atras para alcanzarlo, movía las caderas entre sonoros gémidos, todos los movimientos que hacía eran tan leves comparados a las embestidas que estaba ocasionando el pelinegro, no podía esperar más y ella lo sabía, por eso no decía nada. Aguantaba porque lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a ser una con él inmediatamente.

Hak: Haa.. Ha.. Yona.. -susurró entre jadeos a la vez que la agarraba con uno de sus brazos por la cadera-

Yona: H-Hak.. Ah.. Ah.. -soltó un leve gémido mientras pronunciaba su nombre- h-hazlo. -susurró entre gémidos-

Ella no solo estaba unida en cuerpo, sino también en alma a él, sus cuerpos estaban unidos y ella notaba como el pelinegro dejaba caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, introduciendo todo el largo de su pene. La joven pelirroja no pudo resistirse más y soltó un fuerte gémido al punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Yona: Ah.. Te amo. -susurró mientras intentaba mirar de reojo al joven-

Hak: Yo también te amo, Yona. -susurró acercandose al oído de la joven-

Empezó a empujar sutilmente mientras la agarraba por detrás y le susurraba "_te amo_" al oído. Fue cuando la joven pelirroja notó que estaba mojada, el pelinegro sintió como su pene se llenó de los jugos de la joven y la penetración se hacía más fácil. Siguió más rápidas las embestidas, mientras que la pelirroja gemía con mucha más intensidad hasta llegar a un segundo orgasmo.

Yona: Ah.. Ahh...! -gemió fuertemente entre sacudida y sacudida hasta llegar al orgasmo-

Hak: Yona.. espera.. -jadeo embistiendo intensamente-

La joven pelirroja sintió como el pene del pelinegro se estaba endurecíendo mucho más que antes cuando lo tuvo en su boca, decidió separarse y voltearse colocandose bocaabajo de cabeza hacía los pies del joven. Metió el pene del joven en su boca y lo lamía intensamente mientras que el pelinegro metía su lengua en la vagina de la pelirroja con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía con su pene. La joven succionó intensamente el pene del pelinegro cuando él seguía lamiendo con intensidad la vagina de la joven, ambos estaban llegando y gemían como locos. Primero llegó a correrse uno y luego el otro, a la joven pelirroja se le ocurrió dejar que eyaculara en su boca, quería saber el sabor de su semen. La joven sintió como algo calentito se le metía por la garganta y bajaba por ella con tanta presión que ni pudo saborearlo, era mucho semen, terminó tragandose la leche del pelinegro. Mientras tanto por el lado del pelinegro, decidió hacer lo mismo al ver como la joven pelirroja lo hizo, aunque la verdadera razón era que él también quería saber probar nuevamente el jugo de la joven. Este al ver que la joven estaba apunto de venirse, insistió metiendole un poco más su lengua y moviendola de dentro a fuera. La joven se vinó finalmente en la boca del pelinegro, este no desperdició nada y se tragó todo, notaba como llegaba el jugo de la joven hacía la garganta.

Ambos agotados se acomodaron de frente y entonces el pelinegro terminó besandola suavemente desde el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, ese apasionado beso resultó ser lo que pusiera punto y final a una noche llena de lujuría.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron en la misma habitación, pero sobretodo misma cama. **(***N.D.T: _obviamente.. pero por si alguien tenía dudas..._**) **

Hak: Yona.. buenos días~ -susurró al oído de la joven mientras este la miraba delicadamente-

Yona: ..Uh? B-Buenos días Hak-! -dijo sonriente abrazandole de un brazo- Hak.. tuve un sueño..

Hak: Sueño? Dormiste? -dijo el joven picaramente-

Yona: Hak...! -exclamó la joven haciendo pucheros- **(***N.D.A: jaja, haciendola rabíar uhh~**)**

Hak: Venga va, dime sobre que era ese sueño~ -susurró dandole un golpecito leve a la joven-

Yona: Soo Won.. él vigila por nosotros desde el cielo. -expresó mientras cogía la mano del joven y le miraba a los ojos-

— Él quería paz.. pero para obtener la paz, tenía que traer guerra y hacer frente a los que querían oponerse al reino de Kouka.. al fin entiendo no.. lo veo con mis ojos, hemos luchado juntos para entendernos en cuerpo y alma.

En aquel tiempo cuando yo no sabía nada, no salía del castillo y creía que le amaba, sabiendo que no me veía de esa forma aunque si como mujer... pero aún así lo hice, me declaré a él, pero no pasó nada, je.. que tonta fuí al no ver que ese sentimiento no fue de amor, sino atracción.

Ahora que por fin estamos en un tiempo de una paz verdadera y sin engaños, rodeados de gente buena y sin maldad, todo el reino de Kouka podrá mejorar en todos los aspectos y su gente podrá vivir en mejores condiciones a como lo han estado haciendo en el pasado.. todo esto también ha sido en parte a ti, Soo Won, gracias.. querido primo, gracias a ti pude conocer del todo a Hak y no ser una niña ingenua que no sabía nada y mucho menos de sentimientos.. gracias.

Hak :Hmm, Yona. -dijo el joven-

Yona: ¿? -ingenua perdida se le quedó observando-

Sin aviso ni nada el joven pelinegro le dio un apasionado beso dejandola sin aliento por unos minutos después.

Hak: No hables de otros hombres en presencia mía o ocurrirá esto, jejejejeje. -expresó cariñosamente en un tono burlón-

…. **unos minutos después **(***N.D.A: respetemos lo que hizo Hak, señores, **)****

Yona: Hak, nunca pero nunca me apartaré de tu lado, ni tú del mío.. gracias a que te encontré, gracias a que nuestros destinos se encontraron desde pequeños y jamás se separaron. Gracias, te amo. -susurró al oído del joven mientras esta le abrazaba-

Hak: Idiota, te amo. -expresó esas palabras mientras jalaba de las mejillas delicadamente a la joven-

**FIN**.

****N.D.A (**Nota del autor**)**: Bueno, aquí está el final de este fanfic, dije que lo iba a hacer corto y así lo ha sido. Espero que os haya gustado y por favor, cuento con vuestros comentarios. \ (^^) /


End file.
